


Flower Language (Or How To Say “Fuck You” In It)

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance, flower shop au, is biased because bff loves it, mention rin and yukio, mentioned cafe au, short fic, this pairing is cute and there should be more of it, wrote it just now and it probably shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~The brunet looks considering for a moment, still staring at the flower arrangements on display. Shiemi almost thinks he didn't hear, before he says, “Is there anyway to say fuck you with a flower arrangement?”~ Or, this probably doesn't count in the top ten weirdest ways to meet someone, but for Shiemi it's certain odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language (Or How To Say “Fuck You” In It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/gifts).



> Inspired by [this prompt](http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/145978926636/flower-shop-au) and when it comes to flowers, you think Shiemi. And RenShi is a not-so-secret low-key ship for me. And my bff is awesome and helping me with stuff so random present time.

The flower shop Shiemi's family runs has been in the family for generations. Which is why Shiemi is working here instead of all the other job offers she was considering.

Tradition in short.

Shiemi sighs, propping her head on her hand and leaning into it, as she watches the people go past her family's shop. “I'm not that fragile mom...” She mumbles to herself, not spiteful or upset enough for it to be rude. Just a sad lament.

The flowers here are very nice, she has to admit. But right now, it's not a busy time for the shop, being quite early in the morning, and Shiemi turns to her homework once again, frowning at it. Getting any kind of lessons at the nearby university was difficult, with how her mother fussed and worried over her health. Health which doctors have confirmed is very good now that she's grown and stronger.

As is, Shiemi did manage to move on to university, even if it's not any courses she really wants to take. And she's still living at her family's place instead of at the university dorms.

Shiemi closes her eyes for a moment, letting her head fall down on the cool counter. “I'm so tired of this...” But it's not like she could tell her mother out right that she hates what she is being forced to do right now.

The sound of the tinkling of the doorbell makes her look up, plastering on a fake smile. “Welcome! What can I get you?”

She blinks at the boy – her age or thereabout – who slinks in. He's wearing a brown hoodie and a red baseball cap over his brown hair, with blue jeans and white sneakers. His eyes look strangely droopy, making him look perpetually tired, but at the same time the golden-brown colour is sharp. He plods over to a display of flowers and stares blankly at them.

Shiemi notices that he's got a cup of coffee from a nearby café clutched in his hands and underneath those eyes of his are some rather spectacular bags.

Concerned, she slips out from behind the counter and softly approaches him. “Um...excuse me? Are you okay? Is there anything you want?”

The brunet looks considering for a moment, still staring at the flower arrangements on display. Shiemi almost thinks he didn't hear her, before he says, “Is there anyway to say fuck you with a flower arrangement?”

Shiemi blinks. “Eh?”

He turns to look at her and, after looking a bit surprise for a moment, pulls a tired smile on his face. “Fuck you. In a passive-aggressive way hopefully.”

Shiemi stares at him for a long time, it taking a long time for her brain to fully register that yes, she did just hear that request. “Um...why?”

“My family has been a pain lately.” He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand before sipping at the coffee and making a face. “I kinda...ran away. They wanted me to stay and follow a very stupid tradition. Stupid Bon...like I'd be anything else under him. And it's always fucking under...” He grumbles to himself a little more along those lines as Shiemi quietly processes that.

“That's...that sucks.” Shiemi settles on, thinking of something a friend of hers would always say whenever something bad happened to others. Sucks always seems to fit whatever the situation is in the end.

The brunet blinks for a moment at that, then slowly his smile turns more genuine. “Yeah. It does suck doesn't it? So I wanna send them a message that says fuck you but not really.” He shakes his head and exaggeratedly shivers in fear. “I'd get _killed_ for that.”

He does his best to pass it off as a joke, but something dark flickers in the back of his eyes. Shiemi hesitates for a long moment, then softens and gives an understanding look. “Well, I understand that. So why did you come here for this?”

The brunet shrugs. “I saw the sign out front that says you can do inter-city deliveries and well, my family is back in Kyōto sooo...” He then gives a lopsided grin. Shiemi is not surprised he's from Kyōto, has he has been speaking in Kansei-ben this entire time. “And I remember vaguely about flowers having a language so figured it was worth a shot.”

Shiemi lets a smile bloom on her face, one that has a slightly wicked edge. “Oh yes. Actually, there is a way to say—that in flower language.” She walks over quickly to the unarranged flowers, with the brunet following behind her curiously, and grabs what she needs to make the bouquet. “Geraniums are for stupidity.” She explains as she pulls some out and places them in the holder. “Foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness. Yellow carnations can mean _you have disappointed me_. And orange lilies for hatred.” She fixes up the bouquet as she speaks and turns to the brunet to present the bouquet to him.

He blinks at the [bouquet](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d5e3d50407a640aed5201b7331299514/tumblr_inline_o8r9cwFKFD1rwxbmc_500.png) which is striking and full of colour, looking quite beautiful in fact. But if the meanings are all correct, it is filled with beautiful hatred and a heaping of fuck you.

He grins suddenly at that, taking the bouquet, the sweet smiling vile bouquet, from Shiemi and then following her happily to the counter. “It's lovely. Thank you...uh...” He blinks, then sets down the bouquet and looks awkward and a little embarrassed. “What's your name?”

Shiemi, feeling a strange sort of kinship in regards to having troublesome family, says, “Moriyama Shiemi.”

“Moriyama...isn't that the--”

“Shop's name. Yes.” Shiemi's smile turns a bit bitter. “It's my family's shop.” At the look from the brunet, she hastily adds, “I love flowers, really I do. And gardening. But well...” Shiemi shrugs. “I would like to try something new.”

The brunet seems to soften at that. “I get that. Shima Renzō.” He turns to dig his wallet out of his pocket, setting the coffee on the counter. As he returns with his wallet he shoots a glare at the coffee.

“Um...do you want some sugar or milk to go with your coffee?” Shiemi offers, hastily added. “Free of charge. This is a flower shop after all. I just...will get some from the kitchen.”

Renzō stares at her. “How...how do you know I need that?”

Shiemi gives a half-shrug. “Yuki-chan never gives anything other than black coffee in the morning. Most likely because that's how he takes it and he's not really awake until much later.”

“Yuki-chan?” Renzō repeats, sounding confused.

Shiemi blushes. “Um...we're childhood friends. I...never got out of the habit of calling him that. Yukio. Right, he's Yukio.” She half mutters to herself.

Renzō chuckles. “I was going to say that he doesn't look like a Yuki-chan. All grouchy and scowly.”

“Yuki—o is rather like that.” Shiemi says, just catching herself on Yukio's name. “Rin always says that he was born way too serious.”

“Rin? Who's she?” Renzō asks, as he lays out the proper amount for both the bouquet and shipping fee to Kyōto. Shiemi is vaguely surprised he has the money for it then dismisses it. Who knows what kind of part-time job he has, or even if he gets some money from his parents despite being estranged.

“He.” Shiemi gently corrects. “He's Yukio's older twin brother. He was probably in the back of the café making up the food so you couldn't have seen him.”

“Uh....another childhood friend, right?” Renzō's words have a strange tension underneath them, though Shiemi can't figure it out.

“Yes. Though we tried a date when we were in high school. It...really just felt like two friends hanging out so we just decided to not bother.” Shiemi admits, a fond nostalgic smile slipping on her face. “Rin's my best friend.” She adds.

For some reason Renzō relaxes at that. “Then yes. I think I'd like some milk and sugar for the...coffee.” Renzō eyes the coffee cup dubiously, making Shiemi stifle a giggle.

“Yes, well, only Yukio likes that kind of coffee.” Shiemi says as she picks up the coffee cup. “How many sugars?” She smiles as he shows three fingers, and nods.

“I have to wonder why he hasn't been fired.” Renzō comments, once Shiemi comes back.

“His father owns and runs the café.” Shiemi tells him, passing the coffee to Renzō who takes a sip and lets out an appreciative moan that makes her flush. “And it's just in the morning shifts. He generally doesn't have the morning shifts.”

“Aah. That makes sense. Not too big of a problem since I doubt many people come for the coffee. Those pastries and that sandwich I got was much better.” Renzō confesses.

“Rin is a very good cook.” Shiemi burbles happily. “He can cook almost everything I swear and it's always delicious!”

Renzō stares at her, a flush on his cheeks. He looks thoughtful as Shiemi carefully packages up the bouquet carefully, and makes sure it will do well in the trip. “The flowers should get there by this afternoon.” Shiemi says cheerfully, handing the receipt to Renzō. “You didn't want a note, did you?”

“Nah, just something to say it was from me. Which you put in there.” Renzō points out cheerfully.

“What about the flower meanings?” Shiemi asks.

Renzō waves her off. “My Pa gardens as a hobby. And he has a book of flower meanings on his bookshelf he pulls out every Christmas for my Ma. I think they will get the message just fine.”

Shiemi nods, closing the cash register and filling out the purchase in the book. She looks up to see a piece of paper being held out to her. “Uh?”

“If you want to talk or get some good coffee, you can call me?” Renzō's smile there is warm. “Shiemi-chan.”

Shiemi blushes and ducks her head. But she takes the piece of paper anyways.

“Anyways, we both go to the same university.” Renzō nods at the True Cross crest on the textbook Shiemi was using before he came in. “So not impossible to meet up by chance, but let's improve the odds, okay?”

Shiemi considers it a moment, then rips out a bit of notepaper and scribbles on her cellphone number. A cellphone she only got thanks to Rin helping her convince her mother that she can and will use it. “Here. My number. In...case.”

Renzō stares at her for a long moment, then his face is covered with a wide smile that seems to banish the shadows hidden within. “Oh? Thanks Shiemi-chan. Well, see ya!”

With a small wave, he walks off now savouring his coffee. Shiemi waves back, in a bit of a daze, then ducks down and has to contain her squeal of happiness. A possible date with a nice, cute guy?

Shiemi has a thought, then quickly texts Rin about it. The excited and prompt response makes her calm down a bit, as well as makes her smile soften. The follow up text that promises Shiemi he will do horrible things to the guy if he hurts her makes her raise her eyes heavenward.

She then looks around the flower shop for a moment, before stepping forward and starting to gather a special bouquet for her mother.

Maybe with flowers she can get her message across better...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Comments are very appreciative, especially if you guys want more. You give me something, I give you something. Also, first time trying to embed links here. I sure hope it looks as good as in the previews...


End file.
